A vehicle is a device which moves an on-boarding user to a desired direction. An automobile is a representative example of the vehicle.
The automobile is classified into an internal combustion engine vehicle, an external combustion engine vehicle, a gas turbine vehicle, and an electric vehicle in accordance with a used prime mover.
The electric vehicle refers to a vehicle which rotates an electric motor using electricity as energy and includes a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), and a hydrogen fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV) as examples.
Recently, an intelligent vehicle (smart vehicle) is being actively developed for the convenience and safety of drivers and pedestrians.
The intelligent vehicle is a high-tech vehicle in which an information technology (IT) technique is fused and is also referred to as a smart vehicle. The intelligent vehicle not only introduces an advanced system for the vehicle, but also provides an optimal traffic efficiency through interworking with an intelligent traffic system (ITS).
Further, sensors mounted in such an intelligent vehicle are being actively studied. Specifically, a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a GPS, a Lidar, and a gyroscope are used for the intelligent vehicle and among them, the camera occupies an important position as a sensor which replaces a function of eyes of human.
Therefore, in accordance with the development of various sensors and various electronic equipment, vehicles equipped with an advanced driver assistant system (ADAS) which assists the driving of a driver and improves driving safety and convenience attract attention.
Recently, studies are conducted to correct an effective area extracted from an image to follow an object by identifying a warpage due to an installation error or a production error when the vehicle driving assistant device is mounted in the vehicle and initializing the warpage.